


Better Than The Beatles

by ohjohnnyboy



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, References to the Beatles, kind of beatle-bashing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjohnnyboy/pseuds/ohjohnnyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, really, shouldn't all compliments be Beatle-based?</p><p>(aka Micky wakes Mike up with a bad George Harrison impression.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than The Beatles

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5am and I'm bored
> 
> unbeta'd trash

Mike sighed as he pressed his face into his pillow. There was a pressure on his back, and it had woken him up. He had been sleeping well for the first time in days, and it pissed him off to be woken so abruptly.

Mike tried to sit up, but the pressure on his back was too great. He vaguely sensed the feeling of legs pressed against his sides, and hands on his shoulder blades.

"Ugh," Mike groaned. "Who is it?"

"George Harrison," said a voice that Mike recognized as Micky trying to do a British accent.

Mike snorted. "What are you doing here? You gonna rub your money and skill in my face?"

"Nah, mate," Micky as George said. "You're much better than me. My, how I envy your guitar skills."

"Oh yeah?" Mike said, smirking. "Then how come you're so famous and rich while my own landlord barely remembers my name when he comes to get his rent that's been due for three months?"

"It's Ringo," Micky-George said. "Drummers keep the whole band together, y'know?"

"I know," Mike said. "There's a drummer around here somewhere, and he sure keeps me together."

"Maybe you should tell him that sometime," Micky says, his George accent fading.

"I would, if only I could find him..."

Micky rolled off of Mike and laid next to him. Mike turned over to face him and smiled.

"There you are," Mike whispered, pushing a piece of hair behind Micky's ear and patting it.

"I believe you had something to tell me," Micky said, smiling.

"I love you," Mike said, and leaned toward Micky and wrapped his lips around Micky's. Micky sighed through his nose and allowed himself to be kissed and Mike sucked at his lips and tongue and nibbled gently.

After a moment or two, Mike rolled over onto Micky and began to untie Micky's robe. Micky whined and arched his back, muttering pleas into Mike's mouth.

Mike quickly prepared Micky, three fingers in, before he lines his erection up with Micky's entrance. He pushed in gently, moaning softly as Micky's heat engulfed him. He was still half asleep, so the pleasure was vague, more like a dull ache, but it was still good.

Micky wrapped a slender leg around Mike's waist, which Mike held as he thrust in out of Micky at a slow pace.

"Ah, Mike," Micky sighed. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I-"

Mike blushed and sealed Micky's mouth with a kiss. It was too early to deal with feelings. All that mattered was getting Micky and himself to release.

It didn't take long, with hand stroking at Micky's cock, for Micky to come, arching his back and sighing, "MikeMikeMikeMike..."

The feeling and sight of Micky's orgasm sent Mike over the edge, causing him to still and shudder, his cum spilling into Micky in spurts.

After they both caught their breath, Mike pulled out and collapsed next to Micky.

"Mike," Micky said, exhaling with his words. "I love you."

Mike smiled a toothy grin, and put an arm around Micky.

"I love you, too, man."

Micky giggled and buried his face in Mike's chest.

"And another thing, Mick," Mike said.

"What's that?" Micky asked.

"You're better than Ringo Starr ever thought about being."

Mike felt the heat from Micky's cheeks, and smiled.

Mike soon fell back asleep, Micky draped in his arms. Ah, drummers really did keep things together.


End file.
